prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Silva
|birth place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |trainer = Rip Rogers Ohio Valley Wrestling |debut = 2009 |retired = }} Alexandre Freitas '''(January 23, 1990) is a Canadian professional wrestler better known by his ring name '''Alex Silva. He is best known for his time in Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2004–2011) Silva made his debut for the Awesome Wrestling Entertainment promotion on February 5, 2011 in a losing effort to Jimmy Wang Yang. He returned to the promotion on October 15, at the Night of Legends pay per-view, defeating Dave Finlay. On August 1, Silva was defeated by Brodus Clay in a dark match at WWE's Raw. On August 2, Silva used the name "Pat Silva"' in a match for WWE Superstars again in a losing effort to Brodus Clay. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2010–2013) Silva made his debut in Ohio Valley Wrestling on November 17, at the OVW TV Tapings in a loss to Cliff Compton. On November 24, Silva defeated Omar Akbar. On December 1, Silva teamed up with Ryan Nemeth in a lossing effort to Adam Revolver and Ted McNaler (The Elite). On December 11, at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Alex Silva defeated Mohamad Ali Vaez and won the OVW Television Championship, becoming the youngest OVW Television champion in history at only 19 years old. Silva made his first title defense against Vaez on December 15, at the OVW TV Tapings winning via disqualification. Alex Silva then defeated Mike Mondo, in a house show, and Jimbo Onno at the OVW TV Tapings. He lost the OVW Television Championship back to Mohamed Ali Vaez on January 26, at OVW's Saturday Night Special. On February 9, and February 16, he was defeated by James Thomas and Mike Mondo. Since then Silva took some time of off OVW. He made his return on July 6, at the OVW TV Tapings, with a victory over Randy Terrez. On July 13, he defeated Lennox Noris; on July 27, Chase King; on August 24, Mysterie. In September, Silva started a feud with James Onno after he turned on him during a tag team match. This led to a match between the two at OVW's Saturday Night Special on September 11, in which Silva won. On October 12, at the OVW TV Tapings, he defeated Lennox Noris; on October 19, Raul LaMotta; on November 2, Ace Hawkins. On November 9, at the OVW TV Tapings, Alex Silva defeated Rocco Bellagio to win the OVW Television Championship for second time, becoming the first OVW Television Champion since becoming the developmental territory to Impact Wrestling. He successfully defended the belt over Belagio at OVW's Saturday Night Special on November 12. After losing the Television Title, he began teaming with newcomer Sam Shaw. They began to feud with various tag teams in the coming weeks. On December 1, Silva and Shaw defeated Jessie Godderz and Rudy Switchblade for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Crimson and Jason Wayne on January 16, 2013. But defeated them on February 27, 2013 to regain the titles and have a second reign. However, they lost the titles to The Coalition on April 3, 2013 and it was revealed afterward on his Twitter account that Silva had suffered a Grade 3 Concussion. On June 5, 2013 Alex Silva was released from OVW due to release from TNA. Ring of Honor (2010–2011) On December 9, 2010, Alex Silva made his debut for the Ring of Honor promotion at the Ring of Honor TV tapings in a lossing effort to Michael Elgin. On December 10, he teamed up with Chrisjen Hayme in a lossing effort to Michael Elgin and Roderick Strong. On October 1, 2011, he lost to Tommaso Ciampa. On November 5, he competed in a losing effort to Mike Mondo. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011-2013) On November 15, 2011, Silva wrestled a dark match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), losing to the TNA X Division Champion Austin Aries. On the April 26, 2012, episode of Impact Wrestling, Silva made his televised TNA debut in a losing effort to Robbie E as part of the TNA Gut Check. On the following week's episode, Al Snow, Bruce Prichard and Ric Flair voted to give Silva a TNA contract after he cut a promo and he became part of the official roster. As a winner of TNA Gut Check, Silva was signed to a developmental contract with the promotion and assigned back to OVW. Silva returned to Impact Wrestling on November 22, losing to fellow Gut Check winner Sam Shaw. On January 12, 2013, Silva took part in the taping of X-Travaganza, competing in a seven-man Xscape match (aired on April 5, 2013), which was won by Christian York. On January 12, 2013, Silva took part in the taping of Joker's Wild (airing on May 3, 2013), teaming with Hernandez in a loss to the Aces & Eights team of Devon & DOC. On June 5, 2013, Silva's profile was removed from TNA roster page Return to the independent circuit (2013-Present) In December 2013, Silva made his debut for TOW Wrestling, an independent promotion based in Montreal, Quebec. He wrestled twice, defeating Volkano, and "Surfer" Mitch Thompson. Both matches are set to air on Réseau des Sports in January 2014. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **Silva Surfer (Running Knee Smash) *'Theme Music' **"Sound of Madness" by Shinedown (OVW) ** "Sacrifice" by Dale Oliver (TNA) *'Nickname(s)' **'"Loose Cannon"' Championships and Accomplishments *'Combat Revolution Wrestling' ** CRW Quebec Championship (1 time) * Montreal Wrestling Federation ** MWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mike Bailey * Ohio Valley Wrestling **OVW Television Championship (3 times) ** OVW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Sam Shaw *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'388' of the top 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 External links * Profile * Alex Silva's Facebook * Alex Silva's Twitter * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:TNA Gut Check Category:1990 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers